


Art: Наши финские берега | Our Finnish Coasts

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), koryusai279



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Multi, fem!Reynir Árnason - Freeform, fem!magic!Reynir Árnason
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: Тетя Тару, кажется, всерьез решила женить Онни. Как же этого избежать? Сделать вид, что у него уже есть девушка! И Рейнир, конечно, готов в этом помочь - ведь рунная магия способна творить чудеса и даже на некоторое время превратить мужчину в женщину!...хотя о помощи его никто не просил.
Relationships: Reynir Árnason/Onni Hotakainen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 2 - Визуал G-PG-13





	Art: Наши финские берега | Our Finnish Coasts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Характер скверный, не женат](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490836) by [Ив (prosto_Iv)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2). 



> Текст имеет английский вариант названия - потому что название возникло в моей голове как отсылка к известной картине "Our English Coasts"
> 
> Тэг fem!magic!Reynir Árnason - хочется показать, что это не фем-версия Рейнира а сам Рейнир, магией принявший женский облик.
> 
> Условный сиквел к "[Характер скверный, не женат](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p218931721.htm?oam#more1)" с учетом событий "[Домашнего задания](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p219041475.htm?oam#more1)".

**1\. Тётя Тару приехала!**

> \- Тётя ушла?  
>  \- Нет еще. Дальше сидим.  
>  \- Ладно. Сидим.

**2\. Тихий вечер**

Все же Онни не удержался от маленькой мести. "Тетушка, это Рейнир...а, Рейнира - Тару Холлола, моя любимая тетя... Думаю, вам будет, о чем поговорить!" — с этими словами Онни оставил Рейнира на попечении тетушки поболтать об ихнем, об девичьем. К вечеру, однако, Онни смягчился: прожить день с тетушкой, это вам не тролля завалить. Так что он сплел два венка и пошел разыскивать Рейнира, справедливо рассудив, что зрелище племянника, идущего к "девушке" с цветами, заставит даже тётю дать им остаться наедине. 

— Как ты, живой? Тетя тебя не до смерти загоняла?  
— Ну... Я выяснил, что настоящая девушка должна уметь шить, вязать и прясть... и тетя говорит, я как-то не так сижу... и еще я не знаю, как сделать пышное тесто для булочек... и что это ужасно, что я не ношу, ну, эту штуку, которую женщины носят на сиськах... Знаешь, Онни, мне кажется, тетя на самом деле тебя очень любит!  
— Пф. Откуда такие выводы?  
— Она считает, что у тебя должна быть идеальная жена! Правда, мне уже кажется, что я безнадежен...  
— Придется ей работать с тем, что есть. А если будешь себя хорошо вести, через месяц я, как положено хорошему жениху, возьму тебя в город на ярмарку, угощу кексом и куплю новые серьги...  
— Онни! Ты издеваешься?!

**3\. Эмиль, любитель прекрасного**

**4\. Сеновал**  


**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing challenge.  
> Author will be revealed on 5 of August.  
> Reposting of images anywhere is strictly forbidden!  
> \------------------------  
> Эта работа выложена анонимно в рамках текущей Фандомной Битвы.  
> Автор будет раскрыт 5 августа 2020.  
> Репост работ строжайше запрещен!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Сказочка об исландской ведьме](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347307) by [fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020), [Ив (prosto_Iv)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2)
  * [История любви и ревности](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106421) by [fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020), [Kami_Shiroi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Shiroi/pseuds/Kami_Shiroi)
  * [Арт: Не бойся, милая — это всего лишь я!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217157) by [fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020), [koryusai279](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279)




End file.
